Hotaka: Journey of the Inferior
by Jellee
Summary: My first fanfic. A piece of silliness really. While trying to get to grips with the format on , a minimum-commitment fanfic comedy based around the world of Naruto. This story involves Hotaka, a schoolboy with dreams of grandeur, but failing badly.
1. Introduction

**Hotaku: Journey of the Inferior - A Naruto Fan Fiction Novella by Jellee**

Obligitory Disclaimer

I don't own any rights to anything. I own no copyrights or trademarks or any of that stuff, especially any copyrights or trademarks or stuff owned by the creators and retail partners of the Naruto brand. So if anyone asks you if Jellee is palming off other people's ideas as his own, just say no. This fiction is loosely based on the the fictional world of Naruto, but the characters, names and places are entirely fictional. If you want to steal any of the stuff I write, go for it, I cannot stop you, however it should be noted that you will be breaking one of the ten commandments, and so will be **pwned by God**. You have been warned.

Acknowledgements

I would like to thank the following for their help with this novella:  
_(this will be updated when people deserve it)_

Rick (WeirdDutchGuy) - Rick has put some great stuff up on this site and has perked my interest in this website as a result. If it weren't for Rick I'd be randomly browsing around the internet right now, probably some YouTube video that isn't funny in the slightest. Instead I am actually doing something constructive, even if it is just another way to procrastinate.

Ashley (SmokedBoo) - Even though she has managed to get "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor stuck in my head, I will forgive her. She introduced me to the website, even though I ignored her until I found out my friend also posted here. I probably wouldn't have bothered with the site if it weren't for her, and she showed me where to click and stuff.

Author's Introduction

So basically I wanted to write a novella at a whim. You know, one of those minimum-commitment novellas, so I was trying to find something I have a vague interest in and would fit a slapstick comedy motiv, and came across Naruto. Naruto has a lot of characters with over-the-top magical powers. They're ninjas, but they're the kind of ninjas that bring down massive columns of light from the skies and obliterate their foes at a moment's notice. So I figured I'd write about the most feeble, pathetic and unskilled ninja you could possibly imagine. He should have a power, sure, but it should be the most pointless power ever devised. I have no idea what that power will be yet (that's where the whole minimum-commitment comes in), but I will make stuff up as I go along as usual.

In this story expect plot-holes, hypocrasies, stupidity and jokes you don't get. It's all in the name of fun, and all in the name of silliness, so please don't get your panties in a bunch.

Feel free to berate me and my lack of writing prowess. "OMGZ U R TEH SUK NARUTO" comments are welcomed.

With all that out of the way, here is Hotaka. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotaka: Journey of the Inferior - A Naruto Fan Fiction Novella by Jellee**

Chapter 1

"Solar Column Jutsu!"

The opponent struggles to his feet. With red cuts across his shirt and jeans, and with being battered and bruised, all he can muster is a quick glance above him. He brings his hands to his face trying to shield the light from him, but nothing will save him from what is to come. A shard of light pierces through the clouds, it shoots down with pin-point accuracy to the head of the opponent. The shard expands outwards into a thick beam of light before a loud eruption occurs and a flash blinds all of the spectators temporarily.

The light clears, but dust sweeps across the vision of all of the spectators of this devastating battle. The dust slowly clears, revealing a crator in the ground where the opponent used to be. The opponent lies in the centre, completely unconscious, if not dead.

"Winner of the Chuunin tournament," screams the announcer, barely able to contain his excitement. "Hotaka!"

The crowd roars with acceptance. The most spectacular finale to a chuunin tournament the world has ever seen. They begin chanting "HOTAKA! HOTAKA! HOTAKA!"

Hotaka turns to the crowd, a grin spread wide across his face. He lifts his arm graciously to the crowd, acknowledging their praise and showing the class and sophistication a Chuunin Tournament champion should show. What a guy.

* * *

"Hotaka! Hotaka! Hotaka! Wake up you idiot!"

Hotaka opens his eyes. His vision blurry, but more importantly his pride distinguished quicker than it takes to blow out a pilot light. Seconds earlier he was scanning his surroundings and the thousands of people cheering his name, now he scans his surroundings and his crescent village wallpaper, focusing on the angry mother in the centre.

"Why'd you call me an idiot?" Hotaka asks his mother, "that's not very nice!"

Hotaka's mother grabs him by the scruff of his pyjama top and drags him out of bed. Hotaka struggles to keep his knees on the floor as his mother pulls him across the room to the alarm clock sitting on his desk. Hotaka squints to regain his vision enough to read the numbers on the alarm clock.

8:36.

"Oh... crap," Hotaka exclaims. This is bad for two reasons: 1. Hotaka has now missed the bus. He had managed to sleep through the alarm completely, and so will now be late for school. 2. (and more importantly) His mother is now about to beat him senseless for doing so.

Hotaka's mother looks at him with violence in her eyes. Her face turning red with anger. Her teeth grinding against each other audibly, which is the one thing she does when she's angry enough to kill. Hotaka prays internally, and as fast as possible, that God may spare him his life on this day. Her anger subsides. The rage in her eyes turns to serene calmness. A smile appears on her face.

It worked! Hotaka thought to himself before thanking God for saving his life. However, this is not characteristic of Hotaka's mother, and he knew it. There was something not right about the scene. He chucked some clothes on, grabbed his school bag and carefully headed to the door. Expecting something to happen any moment, Hotaka opened the door and started to move outside.

Turning and looking behind him, Hotaka waited for his mother to head out to the car to give him a ride to school.

*SLAM*

The door slammed shut behind him.

"Well," Hotaka muttered to himself, "I guess I'm walking to school today."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Obligitory Disclaimer

I don't own any rights to anything. I own no copyrights or trademarks or any of that stuff, especially any copyrights or trademarks or stuff owned by the creators and retail partners of the Naruto brand. So if anyone asks you if Jellee is palming off other people's ideas as his own, just say no. This fiction is loosely based on the the fictional world of Naruto, but the characters, names and places are entirely fictional. If you want to steal any of the stuff I write, go for it, I cannot stop you, however it should be noted that you will be breaking one of the ten commandments, and so will be **pwned by God**. You have been warned.


End file.
